


Fed Up

by Okadiah



Series: The Mrs. Chen Chronicles [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angry Mrs. Chen, Oh man Mrs. Chen has some words for the boys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: The boys haven't been considerate, and Mrs. Chen intends on fixing the problem.





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a prompt request that was just loads of fun to do. I hope you like the direction I kind of took this. Enjoy!

Mrs. Chen glowered as the bell to her shop sang and Eddie walked in. He was smiling, and there was a certain lightness to his step that made her seethe that much more. He hadn't noticed, not yet, not when he was quickly checking to make sure there was no one else inside. There wasn’t, she could have told them that, but she waited. Waited for them to get comfortable. Waited for Venom to show himself as well.

"Hey, Mrs. Cee," Eddie said, and as she'd anticipated, Venom manifested out of Eddie's body.

**"Hey, Mrs. Chen."**

Mrs. Chen pressed her lips together and refused to say a word. That got both of their attention, and what lightness that had been in their step slipped away as a frown crossed their faces.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Chen?" Eddie asked. "Is something wrong?"

**"If there is, we'll take care of it,"** Venom said seriously, his teeth showing in a deadly grin. **"Anything for you."**

"Anything for me," she scoffed, her temper flaring. "Fine. You want to do something for me? How about you stop making my life and everyone else who lives in the areas lives’ hell?"

Eddie and Venom stared at her dumbly.

"What ..." Eddie arched a brow at Venom who shrugged, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Eddie rallied, but it was clear he wasn't sure how thin the ice he was walking on really was. "Uh, have we ... done something?"

"Something?" Mrs. Chen mocked. "From what I've heard, you've done _everything_. You and Venom. You're all I hear about."

"What?" Eddie said, bewildered. "What do you mean?" A flicker of alarm crossed his face. "You mean people _know_?"

"No, they don't _know_ ," she said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But they don't need to know because I know! You know, you two aren't my only regulars. Everyone on this street and the next comes here for what they need. Do you know what they do when they come here?"

Eddie glanced at Venom. Venom was the one to chance a guess.

**"They ... buy things?"**

"Yes, Venom. They buy things. But while they're doing that, you know what they do to pass the time?"

"Tell you what a lovely store you have here?"

"They bitch about their lives, Eddie," Mrs. Chen said bluntly. "I hear and know everything about everyone that lives around here. I know how their children are doing. I know who's late on their bills. I know who's cheating on who and how good and how bad their lives are. People like to bitch, you two."

"And ... they're talking about us?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "All the time, every day! It's always about the black monster in the area who's loud and leaving holes in buildings or throwing assholes into trash cans that they have to clean up later. And the flower pots! Why all the broken flower pots? That doesn’t even make sense."

**"Uh,"** Venom said bashfully. **"That's me."**

"And you know who has to hear about it?" she continued, ignoring the alien. "Me. I do. They don't know it's you two they're talking about, but I _do_. I used to hate having to listen to one more story about the weather, or late bills, or the stray cats in the area but what I wouldn't _give_ to hear someone talk about the weather again! At least it wouldn't be about the both of you."

**"But we're keeping the area safe, Mrs. Chen,"** Venom attempted to counter. **"We're doing good things here."**

"Then do it more quietly!" she snapped. "I'm aware that subtilty isn't natural to you, but when you're here, make the effort. Be loud and make a mess somewhere else, _anywhere_ else in the city. Just not here." Mrs. Chen glowered. "Don't shit where you sleep! This area is your home. Don't make a mess of it, especially when I have to hear about it!"

Both Eddie and Venom flinched at the tone of her voice, leaning slightly back, but instead of lightening up she only straightened, eyes sharp and daring. Waiting for them to say something that would piss her off more than she already was.

They didn't say anything, only shared a quick look before slowly creeping further into the store. She didn't stop them. Didn't yell at them any more than she already had. Instead, Mrs. Chen watched with narrowed eyes as they silently collected the food they wanted, Eddie's shoulders hunched and Venom's head tilted low and behind Eddie's as if to hide from her eyes. But there was no hiding and by the time they were standing in front of her again, pressing their purchases her way, Eddie finally lifted his head.

"So … the weather's nice."

"It had better be," she replied after ringing them up and bagging their food. "Have a good day Eddie. Venom."

**"You too, Mrs. Chen,"** Venom replied meekly before sinking back into Eddie. Silently they left her store, the bell tinkling gently behind them.

The next day, of the customers she received not one of them said a word about the black monster, about shouting in the area, fallen trash cans, or broken flower pots. Instead, one of them even _did_ ask about the weather.

And Mrs. Chen was content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for more of my Venom content on [my tumblr](https://symbrock-darling.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompt requests there too, so if you have one, feel free to send an ask!


End file.
